codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
MBF-08A Halberd
The MBF-08A Halberd is really a hybrid design due to them being rebuilt and re-purposed Type-05S Akatsuki Command Types that the Black Fusilier Knightmare Squadrons used during the time they were Zero's Private Force after the reorganization of the Black Knights and the formation of the United Federation of Nations. They also sport new improvements first developed for the regular MBF-07A Lancer '''Knightmare Frame. Now they serve as the primary Knightmare Frame of the new Royal Knights of Orb. Appearance The Halberd's appearances looks remarkable like the regular Lancer through that the Akatsuki series of the Black Knights. Thanks to each individual frame being tune and modified for its pilot does see a variety of different paint schemes and differences in appearances for the Halberd but mostly it remains overall similar in appearance to that of the Lancer plus any additions that its pilot adds to the Knightmare. The majority of the Knight's Halberds follow a similar paint scheme of white, blue and silver with some minor differences in between them however a couple frames sport paint schemes vastly different thanks to pilot preference. This includes Knight Jeremiah Gottwald's white and orange painted Knightmare, and Knight Akito Hyuga's white and red Knightmare. Design Due to the Halberd being individually tuned and modified for their assigned pilots each Halberd is a bit different from the rest of the group. However the basic overall design of the Knightmare remains pretty much the same across every single unit. This includes the new lightweight titanium-ceramic composite armor originally devised by the EU's Alexander Series Knightmare Frame, and that the Sakuradite-Laced Frame of the Knightmare is directly copied from the new Type-02F1Z Guren SEITEN Eight Elements Type. Other then those basic common design features the Halberds are quite different from one another due to pilot preference from different weapon load-outs to type of cockpit design. This also includes the addition of extra equipment including dedicated advanced sensor systems built into the head of the Knightmare or a redesigned flight system. Armaments Handheld Armaments '''Type-A12S Anti-Knightmare Radiant Lance First developed by Rakshata Chawla at the request of a few former Britannian or European Knightmare pilots along the new Black Fusiliers. Basically an improvement on the Radiant Wave Missiles equipped to the Akatsuki series Knightmares, just scaled up to fit into a Lance sized weapon. The Lances used by the Halberd and its Royal Knight pilots is the more ornate and regal looking S-Type Radiant Lance which far better then the basic Lance, almost like those used by elite Britannian Knightmare pilots like the Glaston Knights and the Flash Dancers. Also the S-Type Radiant Lance sports a more powerful Radiant Wave Emitter then the regular E-Type Radiant Lance. Some Royal Knights have custom-built Radiant Lances which sport a few differences then the regular E-Type or the Elite S-Type Lances. Type-A14C 20mm Ceremonial Assault Rifle ''' While called a ceremonial rifle the Type-A14C is still a fully capable weapon and is often used in place of the Radiant Lance for those pilots who don't like using the lance or at least as a back-up ranged weapon. The A14C also sports a ceremonial bayonette in place of the grenade launcher and is basically a slimmer version of the Type-C9E Anti-Knightmare Monomolecular Cutter. '''Type-A18 Anti-Knightmare 30mm Shotgun The same shotgun used by the regular Lancer and is often used by Halberd pilots as a backup weapon for their Radiant Lances and doesn't really have ornate markings like the Type-A14C Rifle. It is also used as backup weapon for those using the rifle instead of a Radiant Lance. Fixed Armaments Type-C10 Anti-Knightmare Sword ' The basic sword in use by the Lancer which can be used by Halberds if needed though many of the Royal Knights use the slightly larger more ornate Type-C12 Sword. '''Type-C12 Ceremonial Anti-Knightmare Sword ' A new sword that looks somewhat like a typical knight's broadsword and used by almost all of the Royal Knights pilots on their Knightmares and when not in use is stored in a regular scabbard mounted on the waist of the knightmare. This sword is quite superior over the regular Type-C10 Sword and sports far-better cutting power due to a slightly thicker monowire. '''Type-A2/B Slash Harkens A slight different version of the Hien Souga-type Slash Harkens equipped to the Akatsuki but with it slightly based on the Slash Harkens used by the Shen Hu. The Halberd's version of this type of Slash Harkens retain the ability to electrify itself from the Shen Hu. Type-A3 Slash Harkens ''' A different type of Slash Harkens used by the Lancer and are based on the Slash Harkens used by the Lancelot and its variants. Unlike the Type-A2 these Slash Harkens like the Lancelots can be equipped to either the forearm or the waist which allows better use as weapons in a dog fight against enemy Knightmares. This option is offered by Morgenroete to the individual pilots of the Halberd in place of the regular Type-A2 Type. System Features '''Type-F3D Air Glide Wing Backpack An improved version of the Black Knight developed Type-F2D Air Glide System Backpack and looks quite similar however the F3D Backpack is designed to from the start to be mounted with a pair of either missile launchers or rocket pods in between the two sets of wings. The F3D also possesses better stability and performance due to the wing sets being a meter further apart. For the Halberd it cannot sport its cape when sporting its Air Glide Backpack for obvious reasons. Type-M2A Landspinner Mobility Package ' A new landspinner system based heavily on the Alexander's Mark-7A Landspinner System which gives the Lancer slightly improved mobility on the ground when in use. It is also designed from the start to work with the Type-F3D Air Glide Wing Backpack basically easily switching between air combat and ground combat modes. '''Type-E2D Duel-Eye Camera and Sensor System ' A new Camera and Sensor System based heavily on the Type-E1B system on the Guren Mark-II just a bit different due to the new advances in the Type-E2B Mono-Eye Camera and Sensor System. Thanks to the duel-eyes the Halberd sports a bit better sensor range and target perception. Model Variations and Pilots '''Lord General Micheal Manfredi ' While the General is the official head of the entire Orb Self Defense Forces he sports his own custom Halberd Knightmare Frame built at his own request. He is one of the few non-Royal Knights to pilot a Halberd and uses the machine during training with other top OSDF Knightmare pilots. His Halberd is painted in the regular colors of the OSDF but sporting gold highlights along with his family crest gracing one shoulder of the Knightmare along with it being on the back of its cape when the General has it equipped. He also likes to use the regular E-Type Radiant Lance just with a golden tip. However for a backup weapon he sports the older Type-A10 Carbine and a Type-C12 Ceremonial Anti-Knightmare Sword. 'Knight Akito Hyuga ' The Halberd of Knight Akito Hyuga sports features and weapons that are quite similar to his older customized Alexander Knightmare Frame from his time in the Wyvern Unit of the EU. It sports the older regular cockpit then the newer Chawla-Designed Motorcycle Based Cockpit. The rest of the machine remains standard with no further modifications or add-ons. For weapons Sir Hyuga sports a custom-built shotgun and six of the regular Monomolecular Cutters of the Lancer stored across the body of the Knightmare due to the man's close combat style. He also has the Type-A3 Type Slash Harkens Equipped which further refines his close combat style. However for more ceremonial purposes Knight Hyuga often takes up a regular, ornate, dueling lance and a ceremonial sword when required. '''Knight Ryo Sayama ' Like Akito Ryo is a former member of EU's Wyvern Unit therefore is equipped with similarly to his older Alexander Knightmare. This includes a basic Type-A14 Assault Rifle, a pair of arm-mounted Monomolecular Blades, and a regular old cockpit block like the rest of the Wyvern Unit. Ryo's Halberd also sports four of the newer Type-A3 Slash Harkens, two on the forearms and two on the waist. 'Knight Ayano Kosaka ' Unlike the rest of the former Wyvern Unit pilots Knight Ayano Kosaka sports a complete different Halberd from her older Alexander. This includes a pair of tanto-like blades, a S-Type Radiant Lance, a back-up Type-A12 Carbine and a pair of Type-A2/B Slash Harkens built into the forearms of the Halberd. This makes this unit a beast at close combat similar to that of the Halberds of Anne Ashford and Akito Hyuga. She also is the only former Wyvern pilot who uses the Chawla-Design Motorcycle based Cockpit Block. 'Knight Yukiya Naruse ' As the sniper of the former Wyvern Uni and now the Knights of Orb the Halberd of Yukiya sports a completely redesigned head which sports a dedicated secondary sniper scope that when needed slides down over the regular sensor and camera system to allow for long range shooting. For weapons this Halberd sports a custom-designed Type-A20 Sniper Rifle that has an extended barrel for longer range and a mounting system allowing it to be stored behind the shoulder of the Knightmare. Due to some issues Yukiya had during his time in Wyvern Unit he started carrying closer range weapons which are a pair of custom-built knightmare sized pistols which in realilty are cut-down versions of the Type-A12 Carbines. 'Knight Jeremiah Gottwald ' The Halberd of Jeremiah Gottwald is one of the more radical of any other Halberds of the Knight of Orb with it being equipped with a back-engineered copy of the neural interface pioneered by the Knight Giga-Fortress Siegfried which allows its pilot to easily control the Knightmare. However what truly makes this Knightmare radical in design is the addition of a combat support unit that is slightly smaller version of the Sutherland Sieg unit custom-built by the Black Knight's Chawla Design Group. However unlike the Sutherland Sieg this new Combat Support Unit is truly an optional system which can equipped when needed by Knight Gottwald. With this unit equipped the Halberd sports a pair of 80mm high velocity cannons, two large Type-X4 Slash Harkens, four of the smaller Type-A2 Slash Harkens, and finally a pair of built-in machine guns. When not equipped with the Combat Support Unit Knight Gottwald often carries a S-Type Radiant Lance and a Type-A14C Assault Rifle as a backup. 'Knight Alice Ashford ' The Natural Pilot Alice Ashford has one of the more basic Halberds in the Knights of Orb with the only real changes being the use of the regular cockpit block and being equipped with a custom-built Radiant Wave Lance that is shortened slightly from a regular Radiant Lance. Other then that this Halberd is equipped with a Type-A11 Arm-Mounted Machine Gun and a Monomolecular Cutter. '''Knight Anya Altreim Being formerly the Knight of Six for the Empire of Britannia Anya's Halberd reflects her previous Knightmare the Seventh Generation Heavy Assault Frame Mordred in that it is equipped with a variety of different heavy weapons including a pair of arm-mounted hadron cannons, similar to those on the Shinkiro, and heavy missile launchers built into the shoulders of the Knightmare. While the main handheld weapon it carries is the large Type-A25 Heavy Bazooka. It also sports the most Radiant Wave Shield Emitters of any other Knightmare in Orb service. Knight Anne Ashford The mysterious Ann Ashford sports a Halberd that is bit different then any other in that it is not really weighed down by any other weapon then a customized Katana-based Monomolecular Blade and a Type-A11 Arm-mounted Machine Gun. What really sets this unit from the other Halberds is its flight system which sports three pairs of wings instead of the usual two pairs of a normal Air Glide System. This new system makes this Halberd quite bit faster and maneuverable then any other, though not on pare with the Guren Mk-II and its new Energy Wing System. Knight Mao Len Being originally a member of the second incarceration of the Black Knight Zero Squadron during the early stages of the Second Black Rebellion Knight Mao Len sports a Halberd that pretty much sports similar equipment to a Type-05S Akatsuki Command Type. This includes the same Katana-based Monomolecular Blade that is used by Knight Anne Ashford's unit and a Type-A11 Arm-mounted Machine Gun on both arms. Also the cockpit used is the newer Chawla-Designed Cockpit that Knight Len was trained in. 'Knight Ashley Ashara ' Due to being the pilot of a custom heavy-assault version of the EU's Alexander Knight Ashara is the second heavy combat specialist of the Knights of Orb. However unlike Knight Anya Astreim's Halberd which just sports extra heavy weapons his Halberd sports what is called an Assault Shroud which not only sports heavy weapons in form of a shoulder mounted cannon and missile launcher but extra armor as well. This Assault Shroud while similar to the Combat Support Unit of Knight Gottwald's Halberd it is basically a extra suit of armor of sorts for the Halberd which is later used as a base for the development of the MBF-07H Heavy Lancer Model. Besides the fixed weapons mounted on the Assault Shroud this Halberd also sports a heavy Type-A15 40mm Assault Rifle with attached grenade launcher. History The MBF-08A Halberd Knightmare Frame was developed due to a need for a custom Knightmare design to be used by the new Royal Knights of Orb and their elite Knightmare pilots. While originally Type-05S Akatsuki Command Types the resulting unit was quite a superior unit that is said to be one of the best Eighth Generation Knightmare Frames ever produced so far. Much of the overall design of the Knightmare is based on data drawn from the Guren Mark-II Flight Type and the Mk6-W1W0 Alexander of the EU. While each unit is customized for each individual pilot the basic overall Halberd is quite superior over any other Knightmare due to this. This is often just varied weapon load-outs and custom paint-jobs but a few are modified slightly in some form or another. The Halberd would be the primary Knightmare Frame of the Royal Knights for several years and would fight through the Third Great War as well as fighting against anyone threatening the Royal Family of Orb. It would remain as one of the most superior Eighth Generation Knightmare Frames ever produced for several years even after its retirement from service. Trivia * The MBF-08A Halberd is heavily based, appearance wise, on the Gekka Alonso from Code Geass: Oz the Reflection just with a more Guren Mk-II like head. * Some of the Customized Models are based on different weapon-loads and such of a few Gundams from Gundam SEED including the Halberds of Gottwald and Ashara. Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Knightmares